SPY
by ItsukaMei
Summary: Fem!Kagami Taiga x Aomine Daiki ; Mengingat kemampuan dalam menganalisa dan setumpuk prestasi yang didapat, Kagami Taiga, seorang agen mata mata, harus kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, Jepang. Untuk mengemban tugas menyelidiki kasus narkoba. Ketika rencananya sudah mulai berjalan, seseorang merusaknya, memaksa Kagami untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan!


" **SPY "**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fem!Kagami Taiga x Aomine Daiki**

**Akashi Seijuuro ; Midorima Shintarou ; Haizaki Shogo**

**Warning : OOC, typo, action abal, plotless**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah membaca, ya**

**Mohon kesempatannya untuk review fanfic ini, tapi dimohon jangan flame ya..**

**Klik FOLLOW atau FAVORITE**

**Happy Reading!**

'Pip pip pip.. pip pip pip..' Angka angka digital baru saja menunjukkan pukul 7. Lengan ramping yang muncul dari balik selimut, buru-buru menekan tombol 'stop' guna menghentikan bunyi pip yang benar benar mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

Tak beberapa lama, "Ohayou, Taiga.." Terdengar suara yang sangat khas bagi wanita 23 tahun itu, berasal dari radio yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Itu suara dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro, suara atasannya. Cepat-cepat ia menyibak selimut yang sejak tadi masih menutupi kepalanya.

"Ohayou.." Jawabnya singkat, mengingat sifat bosnya yang tidak mentoleransi atas segala bentuk keterlambatan, mungkin lebih sering ia menyebutnya 'anti jam karet'. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Ada waktu satu jam untuk persiapan sekaligus sampai di kantorku." Nada dari perintahnya terdengar tenang.

Pendengarnya tersentak. "Ee?! Satu jam? Sudah pasti itu tak cukup, apalagi aku baru saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai, dua hari yang lalu. Bagaimana dengan tiga jam? Hanya menambah sedikit waktu.." Kagami menyuarakan nada memohon sekaligus merayu atasannya, yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal ulur-mengulur waktu.

"Satu jam. Tidak ada tambahan. Dan cepat bangun dari tempat tidur itu, sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk menguranginya.!" Kagami bergidik ngeri, cepat-cepat bangun dari singgahsana, sesaat setelah bos absolutnya mengintimidasi dengan perintah mutlaknya, dan berhasil menebak jika dirinya masih berkutat dengan kehangatan selimut tebal yang menemani sepanjang malam. Kagami segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk ritual paginya yang sepertinya harus dipersingkat.

**.**

"_Good morning_" Ucap Kagami sembari menunjukan lencananya pada bagian keamanan. Dibalut dengan crop tee berwarna putih dengan kalimat 'Forever Young' tercetak tebal di bagian dadanya, dan denim skirt limabelas centi diatas lututnya, serta sepatu boots berwarna _soft brown, _agen mata mata muda itu berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruangan atasannya, mengingat waktu yang bosnya berikan tinggal beberapa menit tersisa.

**Kagami POV**

Pelan-pelan ku putar ganggang pintu di depanku, sesaat setelah menerima persetujuan dari siempunya ruangan untuk masuk. Terlihat Akashi Seijuuro duduk di kursi dibalik meja kerjanya, masih asyik dengan buku yang cukup tebal di tangannya, mungkin membahas tentang sejarah atau apalah, pastinya aku tidak terlalu suka. Merasa diperhantikan sepertinya, ia menoleh.

"_So,_ apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Aku berjalan mendekati meja kerja, kemudian duduk di kursi , walaupun tak seorangpun memintanya.

"Aa.. soal itu." Akashi seijuuro meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi di tangannya, kulihat ia mengambil beberapa berkas dari rak kecil yang juga berada diatas meja kerja. "Taiga, _I think it's time to go home._" Sembari menyodorkan berkas berkas itu kearahku, senyum tipis terulas dibibirnya ini sesuatu yang sangat sangat jarang terjadi, apakah ada hal yang serius, pastinya ini tidak biasa.

Aku mengeryitkan dahi, tidak yakin dengan apa yang Akashi bicarakan. "_Home? What's the meaning of time to go home?"_ Sembari membalikan berkas yang ia berikan, menghadap ke arahku.

"Sepertinya kau punya beberapa yang harus kau kerjakan di Jepang. FBI menginformasi ini kasus penyelundupan. Aozora Orochi, kita tidak tahu seperti apa dia, darimana asalnya, tidak ada informasi untuk itu." Akashi mengambil beberapa foto, "Dan ini, kami percaya orang ini sudah melakukan kerja keras baginya. Haizaki Shogo. Penjahat kotor, pembunuhan, pemerasan." Sembari menunjukkan beberapa foto mengenai orang yang bernama Haizaki, dan bukti bukti tingkah laku bejatnya.

"Haizaki Shogo, seperti pelindungnya?" Aku masih memerhatikan foto foto yang Akashi berikan.

" Itu masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang. Belum ada informasi lebih, karena semua orang terlalu takut untuk membicarakannya." Akashi menautkan jari jarinya.

"Hah.. Manusia semacam itu rupanya. Kurasa ini akan memakan waktu yang sedikit lebih banyak dari beberapa kasus yang lain." Aku mulai merapikan beberapa foto dan berkas berkas pemberian Akashi.

Situasi di ruang kerja saat ini hening sejenak. Sampai akhirnya Akashi angkat bicara, "Jadi, kemasi barangmu, aku mengutusmu ke Tokyo. Kau tahu bagaimana caranya masuk kedalam pikiran seseorang. Aku ingin kau temukan Haizaki Shogo, dan dapatkan Aozora Orochi." Aku tersenyum mantap, padanya sembari mengangguk.

Apartemen, mobil, kebutuhan senjata, semua sudah diurus. Aku dan kru akan sampai di markas Jepang beberapa hari setelah kau sampai, dan ingat aku hanya memantaumu." Untuk kesekian kalinya Akashi kembali memberiku satu berkas lagi, berisi tentang fasilitas yang akan kudapat selama di Jepang.

**End Kagami POV**

Wanita muda itu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja atasannya dengan langkah yang relative cepat, namun tidak secepat tadi. "_It's gonna be awesome_" Senyumnya mengembang.

.

Kagami menekan pedal gas semakin dalam, guna menambah laju kecepatan mobil hitamnya. Kali ini dirinya cukup terburu buru, bagaimana tidak, ia akan terbang ke Jepang besok pagi, dan sampai sekarang koper berwarna hitamnnya masih kosong melompong.

.

"_Ittekimasu"_ Ucap Kagami bersamaan dengan pesawat yang _take-off_ memulai penerbangannya.

* * *

**Pojok Author**

**ItsukaMei desu ^^**

**Ngerasa bersalah banget nih, bukannya ngelanjutin salah satu fanfic yang masih **_**on-going**_**, malah bikin satu fanfic baru. Mohon maaf buat semua yaa…**

**Jadi ini ide baru yang mencuat dari otak Itsuka, bagaimana? Need your review guys.. ^^ untuk review dibalas di pojok author di chapter selanjutnyaa..**

**Jangan lupa klik favorite dan follow untuk cerita maupun authornya ya, kalau ingin tau kelanjutan dari fanfic satu ini…**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
